


Chord Line

by pirotess



Series: Fancomics [8]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Recovery, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: When Jin finally awakens, Lars is waiting for him to take the next step.
Relationships: Lars Alexandersson/Kazama Jin
Series: Fancomics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Chord Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).



> Reads left to right. This is technically set during Tekken 7, but I took some artistic license with a few things because I liked them and I think (hope) my recipient agrees with me. Happy Valentine's Day 🥰


End file.
